degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Take On Me
"Take On Me" '''is the sixteenth episode of Season 3 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi:The Next Generation. It originally aired on Feberuary 16, 2004 on CTV Television and on June 11, 2004 on The N. The episode was written by story editors Aaron Martin and Sean Carley and directed by Phil Earnshaw. It shares its episode title with a song of the same name by A-Ha. Summary Sean, Ellie, Hazel, Jimmy and Toby are stuck in Mr. Raditch's Saturday detention. Despite being in different cliques, the students come to realize that they're all in the same boat together. Main Plot Five Degrassi students end up in detention for different reasons. Hazel for surfing porn, Jimmy and Toby for trying to change Jimmy's grade, Sean for telling Raditch to go to hell (for 8 solid weeks, as he said proudly) and Ellie "supposedly" for skipping class. Sean is playing with a ball when it hits the ceiling and it drops on Ellie's bag. Sean apologizes and Ellie says it's fine, but later pulls out a tape recorder to make sure it is okay. After awhile, the 5 of them bond and go on a spontaneous adventure throughout the school. They also play truth or dare and the students make Hazel kiss Toby. They go down to the basement, which Jimmy finds the keys, and the 5 students go in the elevator which leads to the roof. On the rooftop, Toby gets over his fear of heights, Hazel and Jimmy start going out, and Ellie and Sean get closer. Jimmy finds a locket belonging to someone and gives it to Hazel when he kisses her and says it was for making her kiss Toby. Ellie is laying down with Sean and they begin talking, and getting to know each other. Sean says, "You're not scared of me," and Ellie says, "You're not freaked by me..." and then shows him her cuts. "Still not freaked?" Sean answers no. Toby crawls over to the edge of the roof, and he sees Simpson and Mr.Raditch and quickly hides. He hears Simpson telling Raditch that life is too short to be in detention. Raditch is about to change his mind when he catches Toby looking at him on the roof, the 5 students hurry back to detention positions so they don't get caught. When Mr. Raditch finds evidence of escape, Toby takes the blame and the kids are released. Right before Ellie volunteers for taking a group hug photo, her tape recorder falls out and it is revealed that she was using the day as a story at her co-op. The other 4 look at her in disgust and Sean smashes the tape. On Monday, all detention attendees are friends, excluding Ellie. After the realization that Ellie meant no harm, Sean forgives her, and the episode ends with Ellie holding Sean's hand and smiling. Sub Plot Mr. Simpson has finally come back to work after a long break of chemo. Trivia= *This episode is based off the 1985 movie The Breakfast Club; the plot line of five students in detention and the characters sharing the same personalities. *This episode is named after the song "Take On Me" by A-Ha *This episode marks the beginning of Hazel and Jimmy's relationship. *This episode marks the beginning of Ellie and Sean's relationship. *This episode also ended the rivalry between Sean and Jimmy. |-| Gallery= File:Normal cap0003.jpg File:Normal cap0015.jpg File:Normal cap0047.jpg File:Normal cap0052.jpg File:Normal cap0088.jpg 3-16-3.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= '''Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Jimmy: "Can you stop being an idiot?" Sean: "I missed the part... when you became Raditch." |-| Featured Music= |-| Links= Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes